


Unexpected Results

by FeliciaParker



Series: Spiders Web and Cats Cradle [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Bucket List, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Felicia Hardy, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Disapproving Family, F/M, Hurt Felicia Hardy, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is a Little Shit, PeterFelicia week 2020, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unsafe Sex, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, You Have Been Warned, but hes not eager to let them know anyways soooo, gone wrong, half of this is going to be a crack fic if not smut, not thought through..., she needs to be loved and Peter will be the one to step up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaParker/pseuds/FeliciaParker
Summary: Peter had summoned a demon to punch it- it was on his bucket list, so he couldn’t just wait until he died(plus the others all said he was so innocent that the angels wouldn’t even let him see a demon on his way to heaven).He meant to punch it- not to have sex with it.Also, he needed to make sure May never saw his bedroom wall again... Maybe he can convince Mr. Stark to get it redone without letting his aunt know?
Relationships: Felicia Hardy & Wade Wilson, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Spiders Web and Cats Cradle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863844
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Step One: Destroy your bedroom wall

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized its PeterFelicia Week and my friend basically cried in joy when I informed her.

Peter had a bucket list. It was strange, but it was there.

At first, his bucket list had been full of the basic things that everyone wanted to do; go to Hawaii, go skydiving, and more ridiculously cliche things he never expected to do. When he became Spiderman though, the list grew and shrank. Seeing as he skydived on a daily and nightly basis, he could check that off. Surviving a bullet was knocked off the list at least once a week. And while he hasn’t ridden a mechanical bull without falling off, he rode the Rhino and landed him in jail, so he’d call that one a success.

Some of the things his list gained would seem extreme to others though; jumping off the Eiffel Tower, holding his breath underwater for over an hour, beating a god in arm wrestling(he was so happy when he checked this one off), and punching a Demon.

The last one was one was admittedly just a gagreal… At first...

When he told Tony about the list, the man looked at him like he needed to go to an asylum. “Kid, why on earth would you want to punch a demon?”

Peter shrugged, handing the mechanic a few more tools as he watched him fix the engine of his car(one of the few Peter never saw him use, making him wonder how the engine broke). “We’ve fought a norse god, witches and wizards, robots, aliens, and people who became mutated with animals- why  _ shouldn’t _ I want to punch a demon? Do you think Dr. Strange could make a portal to the underworld?”

“Kid, I don’t know, and I never  _ want _ to know. Don’t ask Strange to do it because I’ve already warned him not to humor your wants. Pass me the torque wrench.” Peter huffed as he followed through, tossing it to the man. “What about Martin Li? Didn’t you punch every guy in his little cult? That should count.”

“I mean an actual demon, Mr. Stark! Not a guy filled with negative energy. That’s not demonic, that’s depressed.” Tony hummed in agreement. “Mister Staaaaaark…”

“Peter, don’t even try it.”

“Oh, come on! How hard could it be to make a machine to allow me to meet and punch a demon?” He grumbled when his mentor/father-figure merely raised a brow in his direction. “Fine… I have to go finish some homework, so I’ll see you at dinner.”

Tony nodded, “See ya, kiddo.”

However, as soon as Peter knew he was out of the man's range of sight and hearing, he ran up to the commons room, excited as a new plan had formed in his head. He swore- by the end of the night, he  _ would _ punch a demon!

* * *

Loki just wanted a calm, normal, and sane evening. But apparently, to the gods higher than himself; that was asking too much!

Peter ran up to him upon exiting the elevator, and Loki knew his night was deemed to be exhausting. “Mr. Loki!” Why was the midgardian child so formal, even with him? “Can you make a portal for me, please?!” The room contained the two of them, Thor, Clint, Sam, Wanda, and Steve. The others all looked up curiously at the question, though Loki was the most confused.

“Yes? However, why shalln’t you ask the idiot sorcerer? He just  _ loves _ to make people fall through black holes.” Loki was still sore about his meeting the man. The two had met a few times after that, and whenever Loki would try to threaten him or even just speak to him, the man would barely acknowledge his being before transporting Loki elsewhere. Rude!

Peter shook his head, his curls shifting adorably in his excitement. “I can’t! I don’t know if his portals will go that far, and Mr. Stark already told him not to listen to me. Please, Mr. Loki?! I just have to do this!”

Loki sighed and closed his book, not having understood much of it anyways. Midgaurdian authors had a strange taste for putting their characters through emotional turmoil, and while he understood it in delight, they never happened how he wanted nor expected. “Of course, young Peter. Where is it you would like to go?”

Peter looked up at him, stars in his eyes as his smile grew bright, “Can you really quickly send me to the underworld?!”

Loki just stared at him, completely taken aback from the question, “... You want to go where now?”

Steve and Sam looked to him in horror, “PETER?!”

Clint and Wanda just gave him the same look Tony had when he had told the man his wish, both looking ready to detain him if he were to try and run. Thor looked to him in interest, “Why in the world would you wish to go there, young Starkson?” Peter used to correct Thor whenever he would call him that, but once he saw that Tony had just gone with it without caring(so it seemed), he had stopped bothering to deny it.

“Well, I want to punch a demon, so I-”

“Absolutely not,” Loki denied as soon as he heard the name of those despicable creatures. He had dealt with a few of them in his time, and they were either annoying or absolute bastards. Even if the young Spider said he wished to punch one, Loki still didn’t want him going near them. “The last time I dealt with a demon, I lost my life about three times over. Do any of you know how extremely and annoyingly difficult it is to bring yourself back to life? They’ll either aggravate you to death, or kill you just when you're trying to relax. They don’t even obey you when you order them to manipulate the minds of others.”

Wanda rose a brow to the god in green, “There's that, and the fact that you don’t want Peter to get hurt.”

“Of course there's that! All you have to do is look at Peter and you suddenly know he’s the definition of purity. Do you know what a demon would do to him?”

Thor nodded at the realisation, “A demon would latch onto him and try to corrupt him. It wouldn’t work, of course, seeing as it’s him, but the demon would still latch hold.” Peter pouted as they all agreed with one another.  _ Dang it _ .

Welp! Onto plan C!

* * *

Okay then; plan’s A through H have all failed…

Peter knew from the beginning though that Plan I was just wishful thinking though…

* * *

Yep. Onto Plan J: Begging.

Stephen just walked down a hall in the sanctum boredly, ignoring the teenager who laid flat on the ground behind him, clinging to his cape as he dragged him. “Please, Dr. Strange! Come on; if you took me there, then you’d know I’d be safe or whatever, right? This way, you know everything will be okay!”

Stephen snapped his book closed and glanced down to Peter, whose face was smothered by the cloak. “Peter… When Stark warned me, I look into the future to see the outcome; the one where I listen to you leads to the  _ literal _ end of the world. By the way, the reason Plans’ E and G didn’t work are because I warned Vision and Heimdall of your inquiries, so they knew to ignore you as well.”

Peter huffed, before brightening as an idea popped up into his head. “You can see the future- Ooh! How do I get to punch a demon?! Do any of my plans work, and please don’t lie to me, because if you say no, then just know that-”

“-that you’ll try anyways just to be sure,” Stephen finished for him, rolling his eyes with a relenting sigh. “...Plan M. I know that it works, but I’m not so sure what will happen afterwards. The demon you encounter is a high powered one, and its power is unpredictable, even to the time stone. So  _ please _ , I beg of you- get rid of it as soon as you see it!”

* * *

Of course; Peter didn’t listen.

He didn’t just want to punch a demon, he wanted to fight it! How awesome of a story would it be to tell Ned when he went back to school after the weekend?! If people like Loki and Dr. Strange were scared to bring it to the world, how awesome would it be to say he beat one?! And hey, if he didn’t win, at least it would look cool on a tombstone. ‘ **Here lies one Peter Parker, killed in a fight with a powerful demon.’**

...Honestly though, it would probably say something else, as May and Tony would find a way to bring him back to life, only to kill him themselves.

Plan M! Honestly, anyone would think this would be Plan A, but not for Peter. Not for the boy who spent his life around literal gods, wizards, androids, and geniuses. Those plans all came first.

He honestly didn’t know if he should believe Strange though, seeing as he got this plan off the internet… Oh well!

So, here he was; drawing a magic circle on his bedroom wall.

May had a night shift, meaning she wouldn’t be home until nearly six in the morning, so he would have plenty of time to clean up the house if they made a mess while fighting. He even bought extra glue to fix anything they broke. When he drew the circle, he had to do it on the wall, as the floor of his bedroom was carpet, and his wall was the perfect texture. He cleared off all the posters on the wall, and left it clean with plenty of space.

Putting the candle up had been tricky as it was, as he had to stick them to the wall. He had limited time to do this, as his webbing would disintegrate soon and the candles would melt away quickly. He looked at the chant he had copied off of the internet onto a piece of paper, and made sure he was in suit with a camera to the side to tape the fight.

“Okay… Let’s do this.”

Pulling his mask on, he got into a fighting position and looked to the words. Thank goodness he learned languages quickly, as he had asked Thor to help him understand the quick vocabulary of hell and heaven.

“Ελάτε σε μένα δαίμονας ανδρών! Για να ασχοληθούμε και να βρω κυριαρχία πάνω σου! Ελάτε σε μένα: Μαύρη γάτα!”

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, before the light bulb flared enough that it burst into shards around him. The candle all burned out, and the red paint began to glow in the darkness that plummeted the room.

Huh. This felt scarier then he imagined…

Papers flying all around the room, his furniture shaking and rattling in their places, and his spidey sense going haywire… “Holy shit- I’m successfully summoning a demon!” Five star review;  _ would recommend _ ! Just as soon as things began to get crazy, they upped it on the insanity scale. The magic circle began to slowly move in its circle, before spinning rapidly so that it began to open its portal.

Peter smiled ecstatically as he balled his fists, “Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes! I can’t believe I’m actually going to fight a -?!” His jaw dropped as the demon stepped out of the portal, but… It didn’t look like a demon. And it didn’t look like something he wanted to punch, anytime soon.

It’s skin was clear and smooth, a pale peach color like his own, but with more of a sweetened glow. It had long and silky hair that was a platinum blonde, though in the light, it seemed to sparkle like silver. Eyes that were wide in their own surprise, with pure shining turquoise irises. Its lips were coated with burgundy lip gloss, seemingly as smooth to touch as its skin. It’s body was as curvy as one could imagine, with a full chest, thin waist, and rounded hips. Only the face, neck, and cleavage showed their smooth skin, as the rest of it was covered in black latex that left nothing to the imagination. This couldn’t possibly be a demon…

It was a woman. And a  _ hot one _ at that.

Peter wasted no time in standing up, dropping his fighting stance as he looked to her nervously, “Umm, m-ma’am? Are you, are you okay?! You… are you-?”

Suddenly, she smiled at him, though it seemed rather sad with a hint of fear. Why was the sexy demoness scared of  _ him _ ? Well- he supposed he  _ had _ summoned her while in a fighting stance... Wait a minute- why was she bowing?

Peter watched as she fell to her knees slowly, the room slowly turning back to normal. She held her head down in a form of respect, “You have summoned me,”  _ of course her voice would sound just as sexy _ , “and I have come. I will do as you command, Master~”

_...Say what now? _


	2. Step Two: Realize your mistake and try to fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm helping out a friend and her family as they are in the middle of moving, which is actual HELL due to the pandemic going on, so updates are going to be a little weird for a while. A bit of smut will happen in the next chapter, just a heads up!

“Hey, umm- Ned?”

_ “Oh, hey Peter! What’s up?” _

“No-nothing much! But hey-! Just a hypothetical question, of the rhetorical type: How much trouble do you think I would get in with May and Tony if I went against them and did what they said not to do?”

_ “...Peter…” _

“And another hypothetical question, though this one isn’t rhetorical and I would very much appreciate a helpful answer or tip: How do I hide a demon from my entire family?”

There was a straight silence on both lines of the phone, before Peter heard Ned groan over the line.  _ “Peter, we talked about this! Jeez, okay… Who summoned it for you?” _

“The internet.”

There was another silence as Peter sat slouched on his bathroom counter, legs crossed over the edge as he peaked out of the door into his bedroom. The female demon laid fast asleep in his bed, a thin sheet covering over her all-too-sexy body. Shortly after having summoned her, she seemed to fall unconscious out of what Peter could relate to being a strain of power. Being summoned must take a lot out of a demon.

_ “Are you-?! Peter! Why didn’t you just ask Loki or Dr. Strange?!” _

“I did, but they refused! Dr. Strange said it would work this way, as he refused to help me…”

_ “O-kay, but why are you trying to hide it? Did you punch it yet? Why are you on the phone when you haven’t punched it yet? Just hit it and tell it to go home.” _

Yeah, Peter doubted that would work. “Ned, I need you to translate the spell for me, please. Thor taught me how to say it, but I'm not sure what it actually says! I think it was meant for other purposes though, as she called me ‘master’ and said she’d do what I com-”

_ “‘She’?! It’s not only female, but it calls you master as well?! Wait a minute, I pulled something up here… What language did you use?” _

“Greek, I think?”

_ “...Peter, there's only one website coming up, and it’s being blocked on my computer? My computer doesn’t block these kinds of things- heck, it doesn’t block anything! How did you find this?” _

Peter shrugged, “I found the name of the website in the back of a book from Dr. Strange’s sanctum. The book went over the power of demons, so I looked it up while I was there and printed off the words.”

_ “Well, then the wifi at the sanctum is off the charts insane… Aha! Got it. Okay okay… I’m translating it on that app we made when I was still taking french. Umm…” _ Peter listened with a small hum as his friend tried to read as he typed away at his computer. When Peter looked back to the demoness in his bed though… She was gone.

Cursing under his breath, Peter rushed into the room and looked around frantically, hoping she hadn’t jumped out the window and gone off into the city. If word got out of a demon wreaking havoc in New York, all of the Avengers would know who to glare at with disappointment. He really didn’t want a repeat of that time he had pitied Schultz after their first fight. The city was out of power for an entire week.

“Master?”

Peter yelped, nearly dropping the phone as he turned around, finding the woman of his interests standing a little too close for his comfort. She batted her eyes up to him in innocence, though he questioned if it was real. “Did I not please you, Master?”

He frowned in confusion, “Did you not…  _ What _ ?”

_ “Is that her?” _ Oh yeah, he was still on the phone. Ned must have finished then.  _ “Peter, I translated the message, and I’m sorry- but you’re an idiot.” _

“Ned, you think I haven’t realized that yet? I literally have a magic circle on my wall, and I can’t help but feel like that’s the part I’ll have the most trouble hiding.” The demon girl pouted a bit before reaching to the zipper of her suit, her gloved fingers showing to have cat like claws when wearing the latex. She grabbed the zipper below her cleavage and began to pull it d-?! “Nonononono- stop!”

Peter threw his phone onto the bed and grabbed her hands swift but gently, pulling them away from her suit, as she had already pulled it low enough to expose enough of her stomach, and even more of her breasts. Peter flushed at the sight before looking up to a corner of the ceiling, clearing his throat nervously. “Let’s- let’s keep our, umm… Let's keep our clothes on, for now, okay?”

The girl frowned a bit but nodded, deeply confused by his stopping her. “Does the Master wish to do it himself, perhaps?”

It took him a moment to register her words, before he recalled that he was the one she kept calling ‘master’. He shook his head, “No! Absolutely not! We’re going to stop that train of thought, before it sends blood somewhere other than my brain. Okay? Okay…” He pulled her over to sit on the bed and pressed the phone to his ear again, pinching the bridge of his nose with a tired sigh. “Ned? Sorry, I had to stop her from doing something. Umm, what were you saying about me being an idiot?”

_ “Peter… The words are straight forward saying what she is. When translated to english, they say ‘ _ Come to me, demon of men, to deal with and find dominance over you. Come to me: Black cat’. _ Peter… you didn’t summon a demon to fight- you accidentally summoned a succubus.” _ As he spoke, the demoness- Black Cat- began to coil her arms around one of Peter's own. She looked up to him with an adoring smile, her eyes beginning to glow in the darkness of his room- Hold up- he just put in a new lightbulb, so when had she turned off the lights?!  _ “That’s why she’s calling you Master and all that! Dude, she thinks you summoned her to have sex with her! And by the website, I’d have to say she isn’t leaving anytime soon…” _

Seeming fed up with the conversation, the Black Cat snatched the phone and hung up the call, pushing Peter onto his back as she crawled over him. She grinned down to him as her body straddled his waist, her glowing eyes seeming to trap him beneath her. “Master… Please have me~”

**Shit.**


End file.
